Portal to Discovery
by mangatemptresshikaru
Summary: A strange girl appears at the factory and the Lyoko warriors have no idea how this might affect them and the rest of the world. It seems that she can help them but can she? Surprise!/OC. This is NOT DEAD! Update will come soon.
1. Strange Is this a challenge?

**This story isn't my first Code Lyoko story but it is the first I have posted. I have my own character in here. No, really. It's loosely based on me, the name and all. I hope it isn't too out of character. Getting these things just right can be tough. Let's go! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or any of its characters, only this story. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jasmia stared down at her desk, as bored as she'd ever been.

_Damn this stupid physical science class. She always calls on me as if I'm the only student in her class. Just because she got straight A's in class, teachers thought they could drive her insane. Why the hell won't they call on someone else for a change? I'd give anything just to get out of this place, this world, even for a short time. _

"Jasmia, perhaps you could enlighten the class on the principles of magnetism?"

Jasmia distractedly rattled off an answer, knowing from the almost inaudible sighs of her classmates that she was correct. Yeah, yeah, they weren't the only ones tired of it.

"Ms. Blake, may I use the restroom?" She needed to get out of this stuffy classroom. Maybe she'd feign an illness and skip the rest of the class. If she was lucky, she'd get sent to the nurse and she could blow off the rest of her classes or go home. But then again, she didn't want to go home to her gloomy mother who did nothing but mourn over her absent father. She had never known him, and never would, if her mother was any indication. She knew his name was Franz Hopper and that he and her mother had met on unconventional terms then were unable to continue seeing each other for reasons her mother failed to specify.

Her mother said that she was just like him, incredibly smart, dark-haired, though her hair was much darker than his, a jet black with butterscotch blond highlights while his was a sandy, dark brunette. The resemblance was probably the reason her mother rarely looked at her without sad eyes. Still-

"You may be excused." The teacher answered.

Jasmia left the room, walking down the hall towards the bathroom, but something caught her eye.

A purplish black smoke wafted out of the computer lab.

_Must've been a short-circuit on one of the computers. I'll go check before I tell Ms. Blake and nothing turns out to be wrong. _

Jasmia jogged down the hall, entering the computer lab. Her eyes drifted over all the computers in a hasty examination.

"That's strange. There's nothing wrong with any of the equipment... Where did that smoke come from?" Jasmia murmured. Something still didn't sit right with her.

She crossed the room to the main computer, sitting down in the chair. At the request of the password, she typed in the one the county administrators had used to override all restricted areas since she had first cracked it in the third grade. Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she typed, hacking into the system and bringing up the new codes.

Jasmia's brow rose at the signs, letters, and numbers. "XANA underscore CODE LYOKO slash six four six..." Her eyes scanned all of the numbers. "What an unusual password shift. And so long."

She began to type again and suddenly a symbol of three circles with four lines on the outmost ring appeared, flashing wildly.

"Damn advertisements." She muttered crossly, typing in another sequence to try to clear the computer of the bothersome image.

"Jasmia, come with me." A gravelly voice said, startling her.

"Wha-" Jasmia turned and was hit by a fist so fast that she barely saw it coming, immediately knocking her unconscious.

The owner of the voice gathered the limp thirteen-year-old in its arms, walking into the computer, absorbing them both without a trace as it shut itself down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Jeremy. Why are we heading over to the factory again?" Ulrich asked.

"I've created this new program to help with the whole virtualization process." Jeremy explained. "I need you all to to go into the scanner so that I can upload your physical data."

"Xana's been really quiet lately. Do you think he's up to something?" Yumi questioned as they entered the factory.

"You can never tell with Xana, although it's highly probable that he is." Jeremy replied.

"Well, I for one am glad that things have calmed down a bit. You needed a break, Jeremy."Aelita declared.

"I agree. You were getting a little sore on the eyes, Einstein. The lack of sleep just wasn't working for you. Even Kiwi thought so." Odd said. He snapped his fingers. "You know, that reminds me. I need to feed Kiwi as soon as we get back and then feed myself so hurry it up when we get down here, okay?"

"Is food all you ever think about, Odd?" Yumi queried.

"No. I think of a lot of things... I just can't think of any of them right now."

Ulrich laughed. "Right. I'm sure you do."

They all slid down the rope and to the elevator. When they were all inside, Jeremy pressed the button, lowering them to the next level.

"Do you want us to go ahead to the scanner room or do you need us for something here, Jeremy?" Aelita questioned.

"Go ahead."

The elevator door lowered and Jeremy made his way to the super computer.

The chair turned and he stepped back in alarm.

"Well... Jeremy is it? Mind telling me what this place is and why I'm here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeremy stared at the girl before walking past and putting on his headset. "Guys, there's been a change of plans. I need you to come back up."

He turned to the girl, who brushed her black and blonde hair out of her face in annoyance at his prolonged observance.

"What the hell are you staring at?" She demanded.

"What's your name?" Jeremy asked with a sigh.

"Why should I tell you anything? I also believe that it's rude to ask someone's name before introducing yourself."

"I'm Jeremy Belpuois. I might be able to tell you how you got here if I know more about you." He persisted. "What's the last thing you remember before you appeared here?"

"Purplish black smoke from the computer lab at my school... me hacking into the database... this crazy override password that wasn't there before... a weird symbol... and a fist faster than the speed of light being smashed into my face." She gestured with her hand, turning her face to show the bruise.

"This wreaks of Xana." Jeremy declared.

The elevator stopped the door opening.

"What is it Jeremy- Who is this?" Aelita asked as she stepped out, the others following her out.

The girl pushed her hair back from her face. "My name is Jasmia. Jasmia McIntyre."

"Jasmia McIntyre, huh? Sounds exotic. Where are you from?" Odd grinned at her.

"I'm from the United States. What I'd like to know is where I am right now." Jasmia stood up from the chair.

"I believe she was kidnapped by Xana." Jeremy told them, sitting down in front of the super computer. "The question is why."

"Who is this Xana?" Jasmia asked.

"Do you think we should tell her about Xana? We don't even know her." Yumi pointed out.

"If Xana is the parasitic, artificially intelligent computer program that I just hacked into via your super computer, which is very nice, by the way, there isn't much I don't know." Jasmia waved a hand. "Who else knows about this place?"

"No one so you better not tell." Yumi advised. "Terrible things could happen if anyone ever found out what rests here in this factory."

"Then you'd better start talking."Jasmia leaned against the back of the computer chair. "I've got nothing but time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So no one knows of this place because it was abandoned years ago. This virtual world called Lyoko... it's connected to the real world through this computer program Xana." Jasmia raised a hand to her head. "Man, do I have a headache."

"So you understand that you can never tell anyone about any of this?" Aelita questioned.

"It's not that hard to understand. Honestly, I don't care much about it. It's a secret which means keep your mouth shut. Big deal." Jasmia shrugged.

"I say we make her a warrior. It would be great to have another person on the team." Odd suggested.

"Whoa, Odd. We just met her. Remember what happened with William." Yumi reminded them.

"Well, she knows everything now so what can it hurt?" Ulrich said.

"You have any objections?" Jeremy turned. "It's not a bad idea and you seem pretty smart. You could really help us in Lyoko."

"Sure. It's not like I have anything better to do at random times of the day."Jasmia rolled her eyes. "This might actually be good practice until I can get back home to my martial arts classes."

"I like her."Odd and Ulrich said in unison.

"See? You've already made a friend in Odd and Ulrich." Aelita smiled.

"Great for me." Jasmia replied sarcastically. "I already said yes, didn't I?"

"Go get into the scanner and your data will be saved to the super computer. You guys go with her."

They all filed into the elevator, lowered to the next level.

"This is a nice set up. These are the scanners, right?" Jasmia touched a golden column.

"Right." Aelita confirmed.

"Alright. Step inside." Jeremy instructed. "You may experience a little claustrophobia but it will be over quickly."

Jasmia entered, turning around as the doors shut to the sight of Odd waving with another grin. _Why do my instincts tell me that something I didn't plan for is about to happen?_

Jeremy brought up the program, preparing to upload her data when an alert appeared on the super computer. "Oh, no. Change of plans, everybody. Xana activated a tower in the forest sector. Everyone into a scanner."

They all entered one of the columns, the doors shutting them inside.

"Transfer; Ulrich. Transfer; Aelita. Transfer; Odd. Transfer; Yumi. Transfer; Jasmia." Jeremy pressed the keys. "Scanner; Ulrich. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner; Odd. Scanner; Yumi. Scanner; Jasmia." He slid his glasses further onto his face as he hit the button. "Virtualization."

Jasmia's hair blew back from her face as she gasped for air.

Jeremy watched as their virtual grids appeared on the screen, bringing them into the game. "Are you alright, Jasmia?"

She rubbed her neck. "Yeah."

"Why is it that everyone has a better outfit than me?" Odd demanded in frustration.

Jasmia looked down. The short, pleated white with gold outline skort, the v-neck crop top that didn't conceal much, and knee-high, spike heel boots. "What the hell is this?"

Ulrich laughed. "That is what you'll be wearing in Lyoko. I take it your innermost desire was to be a cheerleader?"

"No. A gymnast." Jasmia told him. "I look like a slut."

"Well, it could be a gymnast's outfit..." Odd looked her over.

"I think the look suits you." Yumi said.

Jasmia glared at her.

"Well." Jeremy cleared his throat. "Let's take a look at your stats."

Jeremy brought up her information. "The baton at your side is used as a shield but also as a weapon that emits laser rays. The heel of your boots act as knives to impact Xana's creatures. Your abilities include telekinesis and... impossible!"

"What is it, Jeremy?" Aelita asked in concern.

"She has the ability to sense and deactivate activated towers." Jeremy murmured in disbelief.

Aelita and the others gaped. "But that's impossible. There must be a mistake."

"What? Is that bad?" Jasmia asked at their reactions.

"Only Aelita can do that. Her father programmed her into the game." Jeremy explained.

"Oh." Jasmia smiled. "I'm sorry. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that we look so much alike. Weel, except for the pink hair. Maybe the super computer mistaked me for you. Don't we have a tower to deactivate? I thought that something bad would happen if we didn't."

The others looked at her.

"She does look sort of like Aelita." Ulrich observed. "Hey, maybe you're related to each other on down the line. That would be a real coincidence that someone on the other side of the world would show up here because of Xana and be Aelita's family."

Jasmia shrugged. "Maybe. What's your name?"

"Aelita Stones."Aelita answered.

"I don't think my mother is related to any people named 'Stones'. Maybe you're related to my bastard father." Jasmia's laugh was emotionless. "Never knew him. Maybe you know him. According to my mother, he's a computer genius. His name is Franz Hopper."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What?"Aelita whispered. "How can that be?"

"My mother said that they met through unconventional means but that's all she told me. I take it that you know him?"

"I'm his daughter." Aelita replied.

"So he had another child... Well, there's always the chance that our fathers had the same name and we aren't related at all." Jasmia pointed out.

"This is just too weird even for me." Odd said.

Jeremy had remained silent while he pulled up the computer programs, searching for truth. There had to be a reason for her appearance and the sudden activation of a tower with no side effects in the real world. And if she was the daughter of Franz Hopper, why would Xana take her from the United States and then leave her in the factory as a help to them? Was it challenging them? "We'll see. Aelita, can you sense the pulsations?"

"No, nothing." Aelita answered.

"Pulsations? The ground is shaking like an earthquake." Jasmia told them. "We're the only ones who feel that, Aelita?"

"I don't feel anything."

Jeremy leaned forward in his seat. "Which way do you feel them coming from?"

"Directly north." She pointed, then held her shoulder. "Ah!"

"Damn it." He had lost focus. A squad of Crabs were closing in on them fast. " You've got company."

"What do we have and how many?" Yumi asked.

"Crabs. Six of them."

"It's unusual for Xana to send so many." Yumi opened her fans.

Ulrich unsheathed one of his blades. "We do have an unusual member this time." He reminded.

"I don't know whether I should take offense to that." Jasmia muttered. "But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." Jasmia pulled her baton from its holder. "Shouldn't Aelita be heading off to the tower? I want to see what I can do here since this is my first time."

"Right." Aelita nodded, turning in the other direction.

The other three charged forward but Jasmia stayed immobile.

"_Oh, no!" Aelita exclaimed. _

"_Aelita!" _

_A red ray of light came at her, splitting her in half as she disappeared, grid by grid. _

"Now isn't a time to be slacking!" Yumi called as she threw her fan.

"Aelita..." Jasmia murmured, eyes widening. "Aelita, wait!"

Jasmia ran through the forest, dodging trees to catch up to Aelita.

"Where are you going-" Odd yelled after her but was hit for a final time as he was devirtualized.

Back at the factory, Odd stepped out of the scanner, heading to the elevator. "Man, this sucks. I only got two of them."

Odd exited the elevator to Jeremy's ranting.

" What is she doing?" Jeremy snapped at his computer. "This is completely reckless!"

Odd looked over his shoulder at the screen. "Hey. There's something flashing on Jasmia's card. And isn't that a Mega tank headed right for Aelita?"

"What? Oh, no. How could I not have noticed? Aelita, can you hear me?"

Aelita stopped. "Loud and clear, Jeremy."

"Aelita, there's a Mega tank heading straight for you." Jeremy told her.

"Where?"Aelita looked around. "I don't see it."

"What? How can you not see it? It's coming right at you!" Jeremy exclaimed.

Jasmia ran for Aelita. _Why the hell is she just standing there? They told me that all creatures on Lyoko were harmful to them in some way so why was she looking around like a dumbass while the thing rolled toward her? _

"I don't see it, Jeremy!" Jasmia heard Aelita say. _Am I the only one of us that can see this thing? _

The ball stopped rolling, opening as it prepared to fire.

"Aelita!" Jasmia yelled.

Aelita turned at her voice and Jasmia shoved her aside, twirling her baton which fanned out like an umbrella, stopping the red wave.

Aelita gasped. It was obviously visible to her now.

Jasmia grunted at the force of the energy, so strong that it pushed her back a few feet.

"Ulrich, Yumi, can you hear me?" Jeremy adjusted the headset.

"Yeah. What's happening? Where did Jasmia run off to?" Ulrich questioned, as they ran through the forest.

"She's facing off with a Mega tank and another group of Crabs is coming from the north. She can't handle this alone, no matter what abilities or hidden talents may surface." Jeremy declared. "Head north as fast as you can, Ulrich. Yumi, just try to get there to help them out."

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich charged ahead of Yumi.

Aelita raised her hand, pink light gathering in her palm. "Energy Field!"

The shot missed, almost hitting Jasmia.

"Hey! Watch it!" Jasmia strained, being pushed back another few inches, as the Mega tank rolled forward.

"Jasmia, you're too close to the edge. You could fall into the digital sea!" Jeremy warned.

Out of nowhere she was grabbed by the waist, knocking the wind out of her as the deadly ray flew off into the other direction. "Impact!"

The Mega tank exploded and she was set back on her feet.

"...Ulrich?" Jasmia huffed.

"That's my name."

"I thought so. Thanks." Jasmia murmured. "You can come out, Aelita."

"No problem." Ulrich replied as the crabs approached. "Prepare to fight, Jasmia. Show me what you got."

Jasmia twirled her baton, which returned to its original form. She ran, launching herself forward, pushing away from the ground into a back flip onto the creature, driving her heel into its head. "Impact!" She jumped to the other other, repeating her actions until all were disintegrated.

"Not bad." Ulrich remarked. "The way is clear, Aelita. Go deactivate that tower."

Aelita took off just as Yumi arrived.

"Aelita's okay?" Yumi asked.

"She's fine." Jasmia said. "She's going to deactivate the tower."

Aelita tried to walk into the tower and wasn't admitted.

"Jeremy?" Aelita called. "Jeremy, are you there?Something's wrong."

"Yes, Aelita. Lyoko is rejecting you for some reason." Jeremy answered, typing furiously on the keyboard.

"Why don't I give it a try?' Jasmia suggested. "The super computer did say I had the ability to do so, right?"

"... I don't know... What could it hurt?" Jeremy sighed. "It seems that Xana is just trying to test us seeing that nothing is happening here. Head out."

Jasmia headed up to the tower, looking at Aelita questioningly.

"So how do you do this?" Jasmia asked.

"Just walk in. I don't think this will work, though-" Aelita began.

Jasmia stepped forward, walking straight through.

She looked around in the darkness, walking forward. The floor lit up with a beep. And when she reached the center, she rose involuntarily to the next level.

As she dropped to the floor, it beeped once again, a translucent panel appearing in front of her. She stood in confusion for a moment before hesitantly placing her hand on it. It chimed and her name came up letter by letter.

J-A-S-M-I-A. Code L-Y-O-K-O.

The panels that surrounded her in the dark tower slowly fell away.

"I think I did it, Jeremy. The tower is deactivated."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, that's the end of the first chappie, folks. This story may seem a bit random at first but it won't be later. I'm going to update my other stories soon so don't worry my loyal minions... I mean... readers. Bye for now! **


	2. Personalities Clash! Will Trouble Arise?

**Hello, again! I'm back and some things will be clarified in this chapter. Oh, yeah... I forgot the warnings last chapter. Mild language and some... clears throat sexual going ons later in the story. Hope this isn't to hard to follow. I wrote this a couple of years ago and I'll try to straighten it out as I go along. Alrighty then... Let's rock! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or its characters. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm bringing you in." Jeremy said before devirtualizing them.

Jasmia gasped for breath as she stepped from the scanner.

"The first time is kind of tough but you'll get used to it after a while." Ulrich told her before grabbing her arm. "Come on. I'm sure you've got a lot of explaining to do for Jeremy."

"I said I wanted my life to be unpredictable." Jasmia muttered. "I should've kept my mouth shut."

Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich, and Jasmia went into the elevator.

Jeremy turned around in the chair as the door opened.

"If there was any doubt in my mind that you are strange it's gone now." Jeremy declared.

Jasmia arched a brow. "I'll take that as a compliment, given the fact that I don't know you."

Yumi cleared her throat. "You said that your father was a computer genius named Franz Hopper."

"Yeah...So?" Jasmia shrugged.

"There has to be a reason why the super computer rejected Aelita and accepted you." Jeremy stated. "As imposssible as it may seem, we can't rule out the possibility that you and Aelita do have the same biological father. Think about it. Why would the super computer grant access to someone who has no data previously stored to its internal memory?"

"Good question. Don't know a damn thing about it. Mind giving up your chair for a moment?" Jasmia asked.

Jeremy stood hesitantly and Jasmia replaced him in the chair.

"Ever hacked into the core of the internal memory on this thing?"Jasmia looked over her shoulder.

"No. " Jeremy answered simply. "Why?"

Jasmia cracked her knuckles. "Then this'll be fun. Cracking firewalls and security codes-"

"You're going to hack into the super computer?" Aelita's tone was incredulous.

"Well, sure. Why not?"

"The super computer isn't something to be played with." Aelita said. "You do one sequence wrong and the entire system could crash!"

Jasmia sighed in annoyance. "I know what I'm doing. Daughter of a computer genius."

Aelita frowned. "And so am I !"

"Whoa, whoa, ladies." Ulrich held up his hands. "Let's not overreact."

"I agree with Aelita. It probably isn't a good idea to hack into the super computer." Jeremy declared.

"Hn. Whatever." Jasmia murmured. "Just let me check something out."

Jasmia typed furiously on the keyboard as they watched over the chair. "Come on..." Programs opened, error symbols popped up, and finally, a green check mark appeared. "Yes!":

"What did you do?" Jeremy's eyes widened.

"Your system was infected with spyware and a lot of underlying viruses. Apparently, that's how... Xana... had been keeping up with your every move and staying one bug ahead of your detection software, which needs an upgrade, by the way. I deleted them and that should make things easier. Sleep deprivation is not a good look for you." Jasmia answered.

"Now there's no doubt in _my _mind that you are the daughter of the same Franz Hopper as Aelita." Odd remarked. " A brainiac and an athlete. Now that's a combination new to us, eh, Einstein?"

"I'm not a brainiac. I don't even like being 'smart'. It's a lot more trouble than it's worth." Jasmia muttered.

"Well, you should fit right in with our group-" Odd began.

"What makes you think that I want to be a part of your little friend circle? I don't need friends." Jasmia rose from the chair.

"How are you going to get back to the United States?" Ulrich questioned.

"What is it with you people and jumping to conclusions?" Jasmia sighed. "What makes you think I want to go back to the United States?"

"Don't you? Your mother is-"

"My mother is too busy living in the past mourning for my absent father. Who wants to go back to that? Just looking at me brings her pain. And from what you tell me about Xana and from what I've seen on the computer there's a possibility she won't even know that I'm gone. It's not like we were all that close, anyway. It'll be a vacation of sorts."

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "Don't be stupid. Jeremy can do the same thing for you that he did with Aelita. You can go to the academy with us instead of staying out on the street prostituting yourself to pay for your little vacation."

"What makes you think that I need to prostitute myself? I have money." Jasmia told him. "It's not as dumb as it seems to carry a wallet on you instead of those flashy little purses. It's actually safer in my opinion."

Jeremy sighed. "Look, Jasmia. You're now a part of this group whether you like it or not because you share the secret of Lyoko, and some of your own, apparently. I'll get your paperwork tonight. The academy isn't so bad."

"And who is supposed to pay for my tuition?" Jasmia queried. "You can't just walk up to the principal and say, 'Hey, I want to go to school here, so could you get me a room? Oh, and while you're at it, make sure there's a mint on my pillow and the bathroom is stocked with those mini soaps I like so much. Thanks, doll.'"

"Let me worry about that. Tuition won't be a problem once I set up the account of your 'parents'." Jeremy declared.

"See? You could still have your vacation... only you'd be learning something. Like an exchange student." Odd pointed out with a grin. "So, are you in or not, princess?"

Jasmia's own smile blossomed. "I like you, Odd."

"All right!" Odd cheered.

"But if you ever call me princess again, you'll feel the true meaning of royal pain."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright." Jeremy murmured. "You're all set. I've checked and your assumptions are correct for the moment. There is a polymorphic spector in your place. You can spend a day to prepare for your stay here and then make the transition to the Academy."

"Jeremy?"

"Yes?" Jeremy glanced over his shoulder at Jasmia.

"I'd like to keep my first name at least. If it's not to much trouble." She requested.

"That's fine. I was planning on allowing you to keep your original name, anyway." Jeremy pushed his glasses up a bit. "You don't look as if you're from around here so I thought that would be best. I've named you as my cousin from the United States. All the paperwork on your parents is completely falsified, though. Your enrollment in the

academy should go through without a problem."

"Are you sure that it's a good idea to let her keep her name? After all, she's probably in the government records, unlike Aelita, and we still changed her last name."

"The difference is that Jasmia doesn't live in here, but in the United States. What would we be doing with her records?" Jeremy pointed out. "As long as she keeps a low profile there won't be any reason for suspicion resulting in the pulling of her file."

"I agree with Einstein." Odd said.

Ulrich nodded. "It'll be fine, Yumi. I just wonder how Sissi will take to Jasmia hanging out with us."

They all shared a knowing laugh.

"What?" Jasmia asked, looking at them. "Who's Sissi?"

_Do I even want to know? Somehow I don't think so... _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ulrich, dear!"

"Uh oh." Odd elbowed Yumi. "Here comes Sissi."

"This is Sissi?" Jasmia arched a brow at the approaching girl. _Yep. I was right. I don't want to know. _

The black-haired girl, accompanied by two boys, stopped in front of them.

'Good morning, Ulrich, dear."

"Isn't it a little early for you to be on the prowl, Sissi?" Odd asked.

"Shut up, Odd." Sissi frowned. "So. Who's your new friend?"

"Sissi, meet Jasmia McIntyre." Jeremy introduced. "She's my cousin from the United States."

"Nice to meet you, Sissi." Jasmia extended her hand. "May I ask who your friends are?"

Sissi's expression didn't alter. "Hmph. These dorks? Nicholas and Herb."

Each of them gave a respective "Hi."

"You really shouldn't hang out with these losers if you know what's good for you." Sissi advised. "I wouldn't want it to rub off on me. Say, you should come sit with us today."

Jasmia paused as if pondering the thought. "Thanks, but no thanks. No offense but I think I like these 'losers' more than I like you."

"What?" Sissi screeched in indignation. "How dare you? I'll have you know that my father is the principal of this academy."

"Really?" Jasmia sounded uninterested as she began to walk away, the other Lyoko warriors following.

"Wow. You really got her good." Ulrich declared. "I got cold chills from that."

"You have a humourous side, too?" Odd sighed dreamily. "I think I'm in love."

"Hn." Jasmia rolled her eyes. "You've got to be kidding me."

"He probably is. He's too promiscuous to have just one girlfriend." Yumi laughed. "Right, Odd?"

Odd blushed. "Uh... yeah. Of course." He agreed with a hesitant laugh of his own.

"Okay..." Jasmia looked over her shoulder for a moment. "I have no idea where I'm going, so anytime you want to show me to whatever class I'm supposed be in..."

"You're in all my classes, Jasmia, so just follow me around for the next few days until you get used to it." Jeremy told her. "Right now, we have science with Mrs. Hertz."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, class. We have a new student." Mrs. Hertz announced. "She comes all the way from the United States so it will take her some time to get used to things around here. Let's all make her feel welcome. Her name is Jasmia McIntyre and I understand that she has a wonderful academic record, especially in science. Would you like to stand and tell us a bit about yourself and where you come from?" It was more like a demand than a question.

"Not really." Jasmia answered and Odd nudged her as the class laughed.

"What are you doing?" Odd whispered.

"I don't feel like it. Besides, you guys haven't told me what to say." She whispered back.

Jeremy realized this and thumped himself on the forehead. He'd been caught up in the wonder of it all that he'd been careless on informing her. He stood. "Um, would you mind doing this some other time, Mrs. Hertz? She hasn't gotten to know you and she's a bit shy."

"Hn. That's your excuse. Nice recovery." Jasmia muttered.

"Oh." Mrs. Hertz smiled. "That's perfectly understandable. I apologize for putting you on the spot like that, Jasmia."

Jasmia smiled sweetly and they began the class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have never been so bored in my life." Jasmia sighed as she was directed to Jeremy's room.

Ulrich knocked on the door. "Tell me about it."

"Come in." Jeremy called from the inside.

They all filed into his dorm, shutting the door behind them.

"So. How did you like your classes so far, Jasmia?" Jeremy glanced up from the computer.

"They were boring. At least you guys get this intermission, though. That doesn't happen over in America. We're dumb enough as it is." Jasmia shook her head. "I guess I have no choice but to get used to it."

Jeremy nodded, turning back to the computer. " I think I've figured out the reason the super computer accepted you instead of Aelita. There isn't a doubt that Franz Hopper is your father. The question is how he managed to escape from Xana and regain his form long enough to have a relationship with your mother. It appears that Aelita was rejected because she's out of date."

"Out of date?" Yumi frowned.

"Yes. It seems as if Jasmia has been uploaded to the internal memory of the computer, assumably by Franz Hopper, and is the newer version of Aelita's abilities. While they're in Lyoko at the same time, only Jasmia will be able to deactivate towers." Jeremy explained.

"I think I understand now." Ulrich declared. "This is good then. We'll have sort of a safety net. If either of them is devirtualized, the other can deactivate the tower."

"That's one way to look at it, but it's also twice the risk. The scithazoa could attack either one of them and it would all be over. It will most likely go after Jasmia now and we cna't take the chance of Xana getting her when we don't know everything about her." Jeremy said.

"But isn't he the one who had me in the first place?" Jasmia pointed out.

"Yes, which leaves me with the question why he would just hand you over. He obviously knew what he was doing in abducting you." Jeremy pondered aloud, hand resting on his chin as he looked at the computer screen. "He's obviously testing us to give us such a powerful asset . I don't like this. Xana is definitely up to something."

"No doubt about that. We just have to wait it out to see what it is." Ulrich declared.

Jeremy nodded. "Yes, and hope that by then it won't be too late."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Say, Jasmia, do you have a cell phone?" Odd asked.

"Why?" She looked over her shoulder at him as she walked slightly ahead of the group heading toward the secret entrance to the factory.

"It's our method of communication for when Xana attacks." Yumi told her.

Jasmia whirled at her harsh tone. "Look, Yumi, I don't know what your problem is with me but you need to deal with it before I deal with you. I'm tired of this shit. Ever since I appeared here you've been on my case! What is with you? If you want me to be in your little club, you guys are going to have to do better than this."

Jasmia and Yumi glared at each other, Odd and Ulrich trying to calm each of them down.

Finally, Jasmia relaxed, a smile spreading over her features as she shrugged from Odd's grip. "This isn't worth my energy nor my time. We need to get to the factory."

Aelita nodded. "She's right, Yumi. Jeremy is waiting for us. He wants us to go to Lyoko but he didn't say why. This might be really important."

"Oh. And the answer to your question is yes, Odd." Jasmia informed as she lifted the lid to passageway, descending the rungs of the ladder, the others right above her.

Once off the ladder, she began to run.

Odd and Ulrich stared after her as they followed on their skateboards.

"Look at her go!" Odd leaned into a curve, then out again. "I don't think I've seen a girl move that fast before, not without a board, and that's still pushing it."

"Maybe she keeps some of the traits she has on Lyoko in the real world." Ulrich suggested as they ditched the equipment, rushing to catch up, the girls right behind them.

They came out into the mellow light of sunset in front of the factory, seeing Jasmia waiting for them.

"Took you long enough." Jasmia declared as they walked forward to meet her. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi, Jasmia, and Odd swung down from the rope and entered the elevator.

They walked into the computer room and Jeremy turned in his chair.

"What took you so long?" Jeremy asked.

"We had a little dispute." Ulrich said.

Jeremy sighed but didn't ask more, an idea of what had occurred already in his mind. "Just get to the scanners."

They filed into the elevator once again, going one level lower.

"Okay. Into the scanners." Jeremy ordered.

Jasmia, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita each stepped into a golden chamber, turning as the doors shut, closing them inside.

"Scanner; Jasmia. Scanner; Ulrich. Scanner; Odd. Scanner; Yumi. Scanner; Aelita. Transfer; Jasmia. Transfer; Ulrich. Transfer; Odd. Transfer; Yumi. Transfer; Aelita." Jeremy pressed the appropriate keys. "Virtualization."

**-- **

**Sorry for ending it there, especially since I haven't written on this in months. Hope you like it, Anyway, even though it was basically an explanatory chapter that introduced a little conflict. Say, don't get the impression that I don't like Yumi, there's nothing wrong with her. I just figure that her personality would clash with that of my character's... and did anyone pick up that trace of jealousy over Ulrich's interest...? Hmm... Wanna tell me where you think I'm going with this? I will shock you, hopefully... **

**Until next time, **

**Demented Angel**


End file.
